spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea
Plot A new series full of silly adventures starring everyone's favorite Sponge. Episodes Long Lost Brother?!: SpongeBob meets his rich Long Lost Brother. He must help him to get enough money but it isn't so easy. Curse of Rusty: Rusty Rickets comes back to the Krusty Krab to steal ingredients for his restaurant in the after life world. SpongeBob and Patrick end up having to hunt for him. Quest for the Holy Grail: Patrick ends up being in hospital as he thinks he is dying. SpongeBob goes on a quest to find the holy grail located in Kelp Forest so he can save his best friend. Snail Problems: Patrick takes a lost snail to his rock for the night. Patrick starts to like the snail that much that he takes it in as his pet. But Gary and the snail don't get along. Uh oh... Malfuctions: SpongeBob and Patrick face they´re fears by riding Glove Universe´s newest ride, The Tunnel of Horror. But the ride breaks down leaving them both stranded in a gloomy maze full of plastic skeletons and crawly clowns! MyPads: When MyPads come out they start to control everyone so that they will never stop playing they´re games. SpongeBob has to go deep into the MyPad to find who ever is doing this and stop him before everyone never comes off. SpongeBob, SpongeBob and....SpongeBob: SpongeBob ends up cloning himself time and time again in one of Sandy´s machines. What he dosen´t know is each clone is the exact opposite of the person they are the clone of. SpongeBob is the nicest person in Bikini Bottom. The clones are the nastiest people in Bikini Bottom. Uh oh. PatBob: SpongeBob and Patrick start playing in Sandy´s lab one day. By doing this, they accidentally clone themselves together. Causing a person to come out who is half SpongeBob and half Patrick. And then the trouble starts. The Switch: SpongeBob finds someone who looks exactly like him. And SpongeBob has to go on holiday with his parents. SpongeBob tells his look alike to look after his house and do what he does. But the look alike dosen´t like Patrick that much. Could this be the end of they´re friendship? Saving Private Puff: SpongeBob finds out that Mrs. Puffs husband is living somewhere above the surface after he escaped Shell City. It is SpongeBob´s job to find him. The Sea Monster From Goo Lagoon: SpongeBob and Patrick get told about a sea monster who walks about in the sea of Goo Lagoon. So they try to find him. And they stumble upon a old ship. The ship that the monster owns. Uh oh. Would You Like a Free Toy With That?: Plankton starts selling free toys with every purchase of chum. Causing the children of Bikini Bottom to drag they´re parents directly into the Chum Bucket. Soon the children get brain washed with these new toys and end up pulling they´re parents to the Chum Bucket everyday. Memorys: SpongeBob´s high school band friends visit his pineapple. And they want a new player for the guitar. Le Seau Kèta: A fancy french chef gets fired from Fancy and starts working at the Chum Bucket making chum into lovely tasty food. As long as Plankton keeps paying him enough he will stay working there. UTube: SpongeBob joins a website called UTube. SpongeBob ends up with millions of fans after he accidentally shows a recording of him ripping his pants at Goo Lagoon. Navy Krabs: Mr. Krabs gets called by the navy to finish of a evil person who wants to destroy all of Bikini Bottom. ISpongeBob: SpongeBob and Patrick start a new website called ISpongeBob. But the show gets cancelled as they are copyrighting Icarly. So it´s up to SpongeBob and Patrick to find Carly and Sam before every episode gets cancelled. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Comedy Category:Cosmobo Category:SpongeBob´s Silly Adventures